Le cadeau d'Alfred
by Akirafye
Summary: Chaque année, Alfred a un requête particulière pour son anniversaire. Bruce n'a pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.


**_Bonjour, Bonjour,_**

 ** _Voici une petite fic pour m'aider et recommence à écrire._**

 ** _Première sur ce couple et dans ce fandom._**

 ** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à la firme DC._**

 ** _j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._**

* * *

LE CADEAU D'ALFRED

Alfred le fixait depuis deux heures maintenant. Bruce pouvait presque sentir son regard sur sa nuque. Après plusieurs heures à travailler sur son dossier, Batman avait enfin sa piste, enfin l'homme auquel il allait devoir rendre une petite visite bientôt. Il éteint les écrans et tourna sa chaise pour faire face à son majordome. Il était maintenant deux heures du matin.

« Bon anniversaire Alfred. » déclara-t-il à l'attention de l'homme.

Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire avant de se pencher en avant.

« Merci Maitre Bruce. »

Bruce observa avec un léger amusement l'anglais se redresser avant de le regarder avec un regard encore plus pesant.

« Alfred, » souffla-t-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'homme. « Etes-vous vraiment certain que rien d'autre ne vous ferez plus plaisir ? » s'enquit-il comme chaque année. « Comme une fête d'anniversaire seul comme avant ? »

« Vous savez bien, Monsieur, que rien ne pourra plus me comblez que cela. » rétorqua le plus âgé avec insistance.

Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Bruce n'esquisse un léger rictus. Il se tourna et récupéra un papier sur le clavier de l'ordinateur avant de le tendre à Alfred.

« Clark Kent. » annonça-t-il tandis que le plus vieux dévisageait l'homme sur la photographie. « Il est reporter au Daily Planet. »

Alfred leva un sourcil surpris vers lui tandis qu'il relevait lui-même le menton.

« C'est bien la première fois que vous prévoyez mon anniversaire en avance. » fit remarquer le plus âgé.

Bruce commença à marcher vers la voiture tout en mettant sa capuche, il laissa le plus vieux le suivre du regard avant d'observer la photographie à nouveau.

« Il semble plutôt charmant. »

Bruce ne put retenir un reniflement avant de monter dans la voiture.

« Surpris ? » lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte et de démarrer.

Bruce avait autre chose à penser. Il devait se concentrer sur le trafic d'arme.

…

Bruce sortait de l'ascenseur du Daily Planet sous le regard curieux et perçant des employés. Ce qu'il trouvait toujours assez intéressant chez les journalistes étaient leur regard. Il n'était jamais juste surpris, étonné, non, une curiosité certaine et une détermination à percer le mystère était toujours présente aussi.

Il chercha un instant sa cible avant de le trouver installé sur un bureau, discutant gauchement avec Lois Lane. Cette dernière semblait totalement ignorer l'homme, trop prise dans ses recherches, le nez sur l'écran.

« Et peut-être qu'on pourrait… » entendit-il dire Kent avec hésitation alors qu'il s'approchait du duo.

Comme flairant un scoop, Lane tourna la tête vers lui avant de se redresser et de couper son collègue en s'exclamant :

« Monsieur Wayne ! »

Kent se tourna alors et tomba presque, se rattrapa au bureau avant de se redresser et de lui faire face en remettant ses lunettes. Cela amusa le millionnaire qui esquissa un sourire. Il s'avança alors au niveau de l'homme qui se ratatina légèrement sur lui-même diminuant leur différence de taille, mais rien ne pourrait pallier au fait que ce dernier était bien plus grand que lui. Kent était plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête s'il se tenait correctement mais étrangement il ne profitait jamais de cela pour tenter d'assumer une supériorité.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son bras et tourna le regard pour tomber dans celui de Lane.

« Mademoiselle Lane, » la salua-t-il. « Ravi de vous revoir. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » s'enquit-elle avec un sourire charmant.

Lane était de ces journalistes toujours en chasse d'un os à mâcher et malheureusement pour Bruce il en était un vivant. Il se détacha cependant d'elle avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de Kent qui se recula par instinct, Bruce pénétrant dans son espace vitale, se cognant au bureau. Il replaça de nouveau ses lunettes sur son nez tandis que Bruce se tournait vers lui et posait un doigt sur sa poitrine tout en répondant à la journaliste :

« Actuellement, ce serait plutôt ce qu'il pourrait faire pour moi. » finit-il en lançant un dernier regard à Lane.

Il entendit Kent déglutir avant qu'il ne pose son regard sur lui.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Wayne ? » s'enquit-il, Lane se réinstallant à son bureau totalement désintéressée et Kent se déplaçant vers le sien.

Bruce le suivit, observant les autres journalistes reprendre leurs activités et l'ignorer totalement. Il put apercevoir White le dévisager un instant de son bureau avant de se détourner.

« Me proposer un rendez-vous. » annonça-t-il se reconcentrant sur Kent qui s'asseyait.

L'homme leva des yeux écarquillés vers lui et trébucha, tanguant un instant sur sa chaise avant de se stabiliser et de le fixer quelque instant.

« Vous… vous me… vous voulez un rendez-vous avec moi ? » s'enquit le journaliste totalement surpris, son regard passant de Bruce à Lane de manière assez erratique.

Il se rapprocha alors de l'homme et se pencha afin que leur visage soit à la même hauteur. Il plaça sa main sur son avant-bras et répondit :

« Plutôt que vous m'invitiez à sortir. » précisa-t-il avec amusement face au regard hébété de l'homme.

« Je… Je ne…. »

Bruce se rapprocha légèrement et murmura à l'oreille de l'homme :

« Un rendez-vous et j'accorde une interview exclusive soit à vous, soit à Lane. »

Il se recula avec un rictus vainqueur et sentit le regard de Kent s'arrêter un instant sur lui avant de glisser derrière lui. Il sentit le moment où Kent accepta, son regard plongeant dans le sien :

« J'accepte. »

« Parfait ! Venez me chercher à mon hôtel à 7 heures ! » s'exclama-t-il s'éloignant légèrement.

Kent attrapa son bras avec une force assez grande.

« Ce soir ? » s'enquit-il apparemment agacé.

« Oui. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas compliqué… » continua-t-il.

« Je… » le coupa Kent légèrement fort avant de se reprendre. « Je dois organiser le rendez-vous ? »

Ce fait sembla paniquer le journaliste plus que le rendez-vous en lui-même. Bruce sourit tendrement à l'homme.

« Tout se passera bien. Je ne connais pas bien Métropolis, vous pourrez me faire découvrir. » lui assura-t-il avant de se défaire de son emprise.

Il se tourna alors vers son bureau et récupéra de quoi écrire. Il nota rapidement l'adresse de son hôtel et son numéro de téléphone. Il sentit le regard perçant de Kent sur son cou et se retourna vers lui avant de lui donner le post-it.

« A ce soir. »

Il s'éloigna alors un rictus aux lèvres et se dirigea vers la voiture. Lorsqu'il pénétra l'habitacle, il tourna un visage victorieux vers Alfred qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Nous n'obtenons pas de rendez-vous sérieux en faisant du chantage monsieur ! »

« Votre souhait est que pour une fois j'ai un rendez-vous avec un alpha que je trouve ingénument attractif. Kent est quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais développer une relation sérieuse Alfred. »

« Et votre premier rendez-vous ne sera qu'un échec. » rétorqua le plus vieux.

« Il est amoureux de Lane. » avoua Bruce avec un sourire contraint.

Alfred lui lança un regard assez menaçant. Il l'avait mis en colère, comme chaque année. Mais comme chaque année Bruce ne pouvait pas honnêtement donner une chance à une personne pour une relation sérieuse.

« Un rendez-vous sérieux avec un potentiel compagnon que vous appréciez Maître Bruce. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande. »

« Et c'est ce que j'aurais ce soir. » rétorqua-t-il. « Kent prendra cela au sérieux car il est ainsi. »

« Mais rien ne pourra en découler comme tous ceux précédant. »

Bruce ne répondit pas et Alfred démarra.

Le soir même, il observa Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim et Damien s'installer devant le téléviseur testant la caméra qu'il allait installer sur sa cravate. Il leva les yeux aux ciels tandis qu'il testait son oreillette. Pour qu'Alfred soit sûr que Bruce ne fasse pas tout capoter en étant, et bien, lui-même, il avait la possibilité de voir, entendre et commenter l'attitude de Bruce et de son compagnon.

Bien évidemment, les garçons ayant été mis au courant avait choisi d'assister au massacre annuel. Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans que Alfred et lui passaient l'anniversaire de ce premier dans ces stupides rendez-vous. Le premier avait été avec Selina, qui avait tenté de le voler, le deuxième avec Luthor qui, au vu de ces propos contre les omégas, n'avait pas tenu une demi-heure, Alfred ayant lui-même mit fin au massacre, le troisième avait été choisi par Alfred et Bruce avait préféré partir au bous de deux heures. Il y avait aussi eu Talia, Oliver, James, Barbara et autres. Ce qui pouvait assez bien résumer les échecs qu'il avait subi et qui n'avait pas porté les fruits qu'Alfred espérait.

Il finit donc de se préparer, ayant préféré ne pas porter de costume et optant pour une tenue plus décontractée. Kent n'allait certainement pas l'emmener dans un restaurant cinq étoiles. Il noua sa cravate lâchement avant de mettre l'oreillette.

Il était sept heure moins cinq lorsque la sonnette annonça l'arrivée de Kent. Damian renifla alors que Jason sifflait.

« Au moins il est ponctuel. » remarqua Dick.

« En avance pour un rendez-vous chantage. » observa Tim.

Bruce les fit taire d'un regard avant d'ouvrir la porte, Damian à ses côtés. Il ne tomba pas nez-à-nez avec l'homme mais un bouquet de lys extrêmement blanches. Son sourire charmeur s'adoucit alors en un plus tendre. Il savait que l'attention dernière ce geste était l'interview. Kent faisait cela pour obtenir ce qui lui avait été promis, mais Bruce apprécia tout de même le geste. A ses côtés, Damian renifla de dédain.

« On offre des roses rouges normalement ! » fit-il remarquer au journaliste avant qu'un des deux ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Kent fixa Damian en papillonnant des yeux, surpris et embarrassé, tout en tendant le bouquet à Bruce, qui l'accepta avec joie. Contrit par l'attitude de son fils, Bruce lança un léger sourire navré au journaliste qui n'avait vraiment pas demandé ça.

« Elles sont magnifiques. » lui dit-il.

« Vous aussi. » répondit le journaliste trop rapidement pour que la réponse ne soit pas totalement sincère.

Le rouge qui se répandit sur ses joues après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire le confirma. Bruce ne put se retenir de sourire un peu plus, amusé par son rendez-vous.

« Merci. Vous êtes très séduisant aussi. » le complimenta-t-il après l'avoir bien observé.

Bruce pouvait voir que l'homme avait fait un effort. Il ne portait rien d'extravagant mais la chemise bleu à carreau faisait extrêmement bien ressortir ses yeux et il semblait s'être coiffé. Face à sa réponse, Kent dévoila un sourire embarrassé mais poli. Il leva alors la main pour replacer ses lunettes sur son nez et se mordit la lèvre avant de se masser la nuque.

« J'espère que… elles vous plaisent ? »

« Les Lys sont mes fleurs préférées. » avoua-t-il alors que Damian levait les yeux aux ciels en murmurant.

Il entendit alors des pas se rapprocher et se détourna du journaliste pour faire face à Dick.

« Monsieur Kent je me permets de vous présenter mes fils. » déclara-t-il. « Richard, Jason, Tim et Damian. » dit-il en pointant tour à tour les garçons qui s'étaient discrètement amassés derrière lui en finissant en caressant les cheveux du plus jeune toujours à ses côtés qui grogna aux contacts et se déroba.

Kent sembla encore plus mal-à-l'aise mais sourit cependant, une petite lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

« Enchanté. »

Les garçons le saluèrent en retour et Dick récupéra les fleurs avant de pousser Bruce sur Kent et de fermer la porte avec un ''bonne soirée'' joyeux. Heureusement pour lui, Kent avait réussi à le réceptionner. Bruce foudroya la porte du regard avant de s'excuser auprès du journaliste en s'éloignant.

« Je voudrais vous dire qu'il ne sont pas habituellement comme cela mais j'ai promis à Alfred de ne pas mentir pendant ce rendez-vous. » avoua-t-il.

Kent lui lança un regard sceptique mais secoua la tête avant de lui tendre le bras. Bruce l'accepta et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent en silence, Bruce ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il avait l'habitude des rendez-vous séducteur, ou le seul but était le plaisir charnelle final ou encore les rendez-vous d'affaire, mais là c'était tout autre et il était assez inconfortable. Alors qu'il sortait dans la rue, le millionnaire ne supportait déjà plus le silence.

« Je crois avoir entendu Lois vous appeler Smallville. » enjoignit-il en direction de Kent qui se tourna vers lui en sursautant.

« Heu, oui. Je viens d'une petite ville du Kansas, Smallville. »

Bien sûr, Bruce le savait déjà, il n'allait certainement pas sortir avec quelqu'un sans faire de recherche au préalable cependant Kent ne développa pas plus.

« Je n'ai pas de voiture, alors, je pensais que nous pourrions aller dans un petit restaurant très bon pas loin d'ici. » expliqua-t-il en lâchant sa prise sur le bras de Bruce, qui observa le mouvement figé. « C'est très bon. » compléta-t-il face au manque de réponse de son vis-à-vis

« Oui. » se reprit Bruce et continua essayant d'y mettre un peu plus d'entrain mais échouant lamentablement. « Ça a l'air bien, si vous le recommandez. »

Kent le regarda un instant avant de lui faire signe et commença à marcher. Bruce le suivit observant le dos courbé du journaliste. Ce dernier était incapable de cacher ses sentiments et malgré la bonne volonté qu'il y mettait, ce rendez-vous était un échec. Il allait ouvrir la bouche afin de dire à Kent de rentrer chez lui et qu'il lui accorderait son interview quand même lorsque la voix de Tim se fit entendre dans l'oreillette.

 _Allez Bruce un peu de courage !_

 _Je vous avais dit que cela n'aurait rien d'un rendez-vous si vous forciez votre partenaire, Maître Bruce. Cependant, je me dois de vous rappeler que ce jeune homme est extrêmement charmant et courtois._

Bruce observa avec surprise Kent se tendre avant de se tourner vers lui en plissant des yeux, stoppant sa marche. Le millionnaire s'arrêta avant de le percuter et tous deux se fixèrent un instant.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit Bruce en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Une habitude qu'il essayait de ne laisser transparaître qu'au manoir ou en la présence d'Alfred et des garçons, tout du moins. Cependant, les rendez-vous pour l'anniversaire d'Alfred se devaient de suivre trois règles : trouver un ou une bonne partenaire, être honnête, être lui-même. Ce qui était assez dure lorsque l'on contrôlait toujours ces propres faits et gestes. Kent l'observa encore un moment avant de cligner des yeux et de replacer ses lunettes de nouveau.

« J'étais en train de me demander… si vous ne préféreriez pas passer par le parc ? » s'enquit-il avec gaucherie.

Bruce le dévisagea un instant perdant son sourire et laissant apparaître une expression neutre sur le visage. Ce n'était absolument pas la question qu'il voulait lui poser cela était évident. Cependant, il tourna son regard vers l'espace vert encore illuminé par la lumière du soleil se couchant. Il reposa alors son attention sur Clark avec un fin sourire.

« Avec plaisir. »

Tous deux se dirigèrent alors vers le parc et Bruce se décida, sous les encouragements de Dick, à entamer la conversation. Il parla alors du dernier article qu'il avait lu écrit par Kent et ce dernier lui détailla l'histoire et les recherches qui avait précédées, ponctuant le tout de petites anecdotes de ses aventures avec Jimmy Olsen, un photographe travaillant pour le journal. Alors qu'ils finissaient de traverser le parc et que Bruce enchaînait sur sa rencontre avec Jason, Kent s'immobilisa.

« Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. » continua Bruce alors qu'il observait le journaliste surpris. « Ce n'était rien de mal. »

Kent se tourna alors vers lui, comme surpris pas sa présence.

« Non, en effet. » répondit-il cependant avant de sortir son téléphone. « C'est urgent, je dois répondre. »

Sur ces mots, Kent s'éloigna ouvrant son téléphone et commença à saluer quelqu'un. Finalement, Bruce le perdit de vu et se retrouva seul à l'entrée du parc. Il observa un couple passer à côté de lui sans lui prêter attention.

 _Alors là c'est bizarre. Je veux dire il te plante là, comme ça ?_

 _Ce doit être important, Maître Bruce._

« J'en doute Alfred, son téléphone était éteint. » répondit-il en soupirant.

Il s'obligea à se mouvoir, s'écartant du passage et se dirigea vers un banc un peu reculé et caché par les arbres.

« Combien ? »

 _Vingt minutes. Un record._

 _Maître Dick !_

 _Il va peut-être revenir. Il n'a pas l'air du genre à partir sans officiellement annoncer qu'il part._

Tim n'avait pas tort. Bruce rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira avant de fermer les yeux. Il entendit alors un sanglot à proximité. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers l'entrée du parc, il se leva et s'enfonça dans les buissons en direction du bruit. Cela pouvait certainement ne rien être, mais plus il s'enfonçait dans les feuillages, plus l'ambiance se fit sombre et plus les sanglots se firent entendre.

 _Euh… Bruce ?_

 _Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas vous qui devez disparaître lors du rendez-vous !_

Il se rapprocha alors assez du bruit pour voire une enfant perdue, recroquevillée contre un arbre et en larme. Il marcha alors sur une brindille et elle releva la tête vers lui totalement terrifiée. Il lui fit un sourit avenant avant de tendre une main vers elle. Bruce n'allait pas se mentir. Malgré son inclinaison génétique, il n'était pas bon avec les petits enfants. Dick, lui, était excellent. Alors adopter sa manière de se comporter face à ces humains miniatures était certainement le choix le plus intelligent. Et cela fonctionna très bien.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu es perdue ? »

Elle ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête frénétiquement en reniflant fortement. Bruce ne put retenir un léger rire devant le spectacle alors que la petite fille rougissait d'embarras. Il s'accroupit alors à son niveau avant d'ouvrir les bras.

« Je m'appelle Bruce. On va retrouver ta famille. » lui assura-t-il alors qu'elle lui sautait dans les bras, plongeant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle tenait dans sa main une sorte de lapin rose informe qui lui heurta la hanche. Il resserra sa prise sur elle et se releva.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » s'enquit-il de sa voix la plus douce.

« Li.. » lui répondit-elle timidement.

« Li ? Quel âge as-tu ? » continua-t-il arrivant alors au banc d'où il l'avait entendu.

« Quat' an. »

« Wow ! Tu es grande dit moi ! » tenta-t-il en imitant les intonations du langage de Dick. « Et très courageuse ! »

Il se dirigea alors à l'entrée du parc, vers un des postes de garde tandis qu'elle relevait la tête dévoilant un visage fendu d'un grand sourire.

« Mon'eu La'in au'i ! »

« Monsieur Lapin aussi. » confirma Bruce en lui souriant, amusé.

Il discuta un moment avec l'agent, expliquant comment il avait trouvé l'enfant. Il allait commencer à se proposer pour attendre les parents quand soudainement tous les regards se tournèrent vers le ciel et Li pointa du doigt en s'écriant :

« Uper'an ! »

Bruce tourna lui-même le regard vers l'objet d'attention pliant des yeux puisque l'homme se tenait entre lui et le soleil. Et les garçons qui trouvaient qu'il était dramatique. Bruce se retint cependant de rouler des yeux alors qu'il apercevait une femme dans les bras du superhéro.

« Ma ! » s'écria alors Li s'agitant dans ses bras.

« Elise ! » répondit la femme qui, atterrissant enfin, se libéra de l'étreinte de Superman pour se jeter sur lui, ou plutôt l'enfant encore dans ses bras.

« Ma ! » répéta Elise serrant sa mère, ne lâchant cependant pas sa prise sur la chemise de Bruce.

La mère de l'enfant leva alors les yeux vers lui après avoir longuement examiné sa fille et lui fit un sourire soulagé.

« Vous l'avez retrouvez n'est-ce pas ? Merci. Merci mille fois. »

« Ce n'était rien. » lui assura-t-il alors qu'Elise se détachait enfin de lui.

« B'uce ! » s'écria-t-elle en sa direction. « Me'ci ! »

« Avec plaisir Elise. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire amusé et poli. « Monsieur Lapin. » salua-t-il en direction de l'enfant qui se mit à rire alors que la mère retournait auprès de Superman, certainement pour le remercier.

Le problème réglé Bruce se tourna alors vers les portes puis vers le banc. Il secoua la tête et se réinstalla sur ce dernier observant alors la petite famille repartir en le saluant et Superman s'envoler.

« Je devrais rentrer. » observa-t-il.

 _Il est parti depuis plus longtemps que vous n'avez été ensemble._

Cette affirmation de Jason lui fit secouer la tête. Il se releva alors et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie du parc, légèrement triste. Il avait toujours trouvé Kent attrayant, pas seulement physiquement. L'homme était intelligent, gentil et drôle. Timide mais déterminé. Surtout, il était honnête et courtois. Le fait qu'il l'ait abandonné comme cela lui serra le ventre car il se serait attendu au moins à ce que le journaliste lui dise qu'il ne voulait pas continuer le rendez-vous. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre la grande rue en direction de son hôtel, il sentit une main se serrer autour de son poignet. Il se retourna prêt à se défendre lorsqu'il tomba sur Kent, haletant, ses cheveux en tous sens et ses lunettes de travers.

« Je.. » débuta-t-il le souffle lui manquant. « Je suis horriblement désolé. »

Bruce cligna des yeux deux fois. S'assurant qu'il s'agissait bien là de Kent, il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne voulais pas… » reprit l'homme. « Je ne pensais pas mettre éloigné autant. Apparemment, je n'ai pas rendu le bon papier pour l'impression de ce soir. Harvey avait besoin de mon mot de passe pour accéder à mes fichiers. Lorsque je suis revenu, je ne vous ai pas retrouvé et ensuite il y a eu Superman. J'ai eu peur que vous soyez parti. » expliqua l'homme rapidement, trop rapidement pour une personne qui avait autant de mal à reprendre son souffle auparavant.

C'était de toute évidence un mensonge. L'homme était moins honnête que ce à quoi Bruce s'attendait et plutôt bon acteur. Il resta un moment à le dévisager.

 _Nous sommes tous d'accords pour dire que le comportement de Kent est suspicieux, Père._

 _Cependant cela ne change rien au fait que vous soyez tous les deux-là, Maître Bruce._

« J'ai cru en effet que j'allais devoir rentrer. » acquiesça Bruce impassible.

« Vraiment désolé. » reprit Kent une expression de chien battu sur le visage.

Tout ce dont Bruce était sûr pour le moment était que Kent voulait vraiment cette interview et qu'il était vraiment mignon. Cela lui fit esquisser un sourire perdant. Kent lui en renvoya un éclatant.

« La soirée n'est pas perdue ! Le restaurant n'est pas loin et vous ne regretterez pas. » assura-t-il.

Bruce lui saisit alors la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Kent lui lança un regard interrogatif mais ne se délaissa pas de la prise.

« Comme cela je suis sûr de ne pas vous perdre cette fois. » lui dit-il avec un sourire faible tentant une légère blague.

Kent y répondit plus fortement que ce à quoi il s'attendait, riant réellement. Ils arrivèrent alors au restaurant discutant du fameux article que Kent venait de rendre, ce dernier expliquant de quoi retournait ce qu'il avait donné à la place.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'une recette de tarte à la pomme soit ce qui intéresse le plus la population de Métropolis. » s'amusa Bruce alors qu'il s'installait à une des tables.

Le restaurant était petit et cosi. Il semblait assez familial et personne ne les dévisageait étrangement. Les décorations représentaient l'histoire de la ville et l'ambiance était très agréable.

« Pourtant c'est la meilleur tarte au monde. Il n'y a rien de meilleur que la tarte au pomme de Ma'. » rétorqua le journaliste une expression tendre en pensant à sa mère.

« Je pense qu'il ne faudrait jamais que vous disiez cela devant Alfred et je doute qu'elle soit meilleure que celle qu'il fait. » rétorqua Bruce.

 _Très juste Monsieur._

 _Je suis certain que la tienne est meilleure, Al !_

 _Les tartes de Pennyworth sont en effet très appréciables._

 _Un orgasme dans la bouche tu veux dire !_

 _Merci beaucoup Maître Jason._

Alors que Bruce écoutait ces garçons et Alfred, il tourna son regard vers le menu, attendant que Kent le contredise. Cependant ce dernier plissait le regard en le dévisageant. Bruce pencha de nouveau la tête sur le côté se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Cependant, avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kent se redressa bien droit gagnant quelques centimètre, son regard se fit autoritaire et son expression ferme. Ce fut la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré le journaliste que celui-ci fit preuve de domination, un Alpha défendant ses proches. Bruce en fut légèrement déstabilisé.

« Ma fait les meilleures tartes au monde. » sa déclaration était sans appel insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« Nous allons devoir être d'accords sur le fait que nous sommes en désaccords. » accorda Bruce ne voulant pas faire de ce rendez-vous déjà mal engagé un massacre total.

Après avoir passé leur commande, ils reprirent leur conversation, passant un long moment à parler de la famille de Bruce et de ses différents enfants, gagnant alors de la part de chacun un commentaire. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert, Kent tourna la tête en direction de la porte. Bruce l'observa se mordre la lèvre avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers lui.

« Je dois m'absenter quelques secondes. » déclara-t-il alors que le serveur leur apportait leur dessert, tout en pointant la porte des WC.

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Bruce.

Kent s'évanouit alors derrière la porte. Bruce soupira.

« Cela ne se passe pas si mal. »

Il reçut un regard amusé du serveur qui, changeant la carafe d'eau, lui fit un signe de tête.

 _Monsieur Kent est très agréable. Je suis surpris que cela se passe aussi bien._

 _Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous._

 _Maître Jason !_

 _Non, c'est une interview. Il n'a pas arrêté de poser des questions sur la famille. Il peut faire un exposé sur nous mais il n'a rien dit sur lui. A part le fait qu'il défendrait l'honneur des tartes de sa mère à tous pris, il n'a rien dit._

 _Il n'a pas tort._

Bruce soupira encore. Il s'en était rendu compte. Le journaliste était professionnel dans sa conversation, bien qu'elle soit centrée sur des sujets personnels, il arrivait toujours à revenir à Bruce. Cette soirée était un échec. Chaque tentative que Bruce avait faite pour avoir un léger contact avec l'homme s'était soldée par un sourire forcée et un recul du journaliste. Il observa sa part de tarte un instant avant de tourner la tête vers les toilettes. De nouveau, il plissa des yeux. Kent n'avait pas semblé malade.

 _C'est moi où il est là-dedans depuis un long moment._

 _Il ne va pas nous refaire le coup !_

 _Je pense, père, que vous devriez partir. Vous perdez votre temps._

Bruce sentit son visage se fermer d'avantage. Il vit au bous de quelques minutes le serveur revenir vers lui un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

« Votre ami ne se sent pas bien ? »

Bruce lui rendit un sourire inconfortable.

« Je n'en avais pas l'impression. »

A cet instant précis, il vit la réalisation se faire dans les yeux du serveur. Il passa son regard de la porte à Bruce avant de revenir à la porte.

« Voulez-vous que j'aille voir ? »

Bruce observa la porte un moment avant de baisser la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il était évident que le serveur avait compris l'inquiétude de Bruce. Est-ce que Kent était toujours dans les toilettes ou est-ce qu'il était parti ? Finalement, ce dernier se redressa et d'un pas déterminé se dirigea vers la porte. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bruce l'observa le rejoindre légèrement soulagé.

« Votre compagnon est au téléphone. » lui expliqua-t-il avant de repartir.

Bruce observa alors Kent revenir vers lui un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

« Désolé, j'ai dû…. »

« Répondre à un appel ? » s'enquit Bruce.

« Oui. »

Mensonge. Il se rassit et commença à manger son dessert. Bruce ne toucha pas à sa part de tarte.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Kent en le voyant immobile.

« Je n'ai plus faim. » répondit le millionnaire sentant son estomac se serrer.

 _C'est une catastrophe._

Bruce ne put qu'être d'accord avec Dick. Il écouta en silence Kent lui donner une autre excuse, lui expliquant qu'il avait répondu à un appel de sa mère, parlant d'un problème de graines et de barrières. Cependant, il était trop tendu et la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux en parlant de sa mère avant avait disparu. Il ne dit rien, écoutant. Lorsque Kent lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre sa part de tarte, il acquiesça.

Le journaliste le dévisagea un instant. Bruce savait que son sourire avait disparu depuis longtemps qu'il fixait l'homme sans émotion, mais il ne voulait pas trahir la promesse faite à Alfred. Il ne voulait pas transformer ça en une mascarade. Cette année était un nouvel échec, c'était mieux ainsi mais la boule dans son ventre ne voulait pas partir. Bruce ne remarqua même pas que Kent payait l'addition dans sa globalité. Alors qu'il ressortait, Bruce se tourna vers lui.

« J'allais payer. » lui dit-il d'une voix légèrement brisée

 _Rentre Bruce._

Le millionnaire, à la demande de Tim, ferma les yeux légèrement soulagé.

« C'est moi qui est choisi le restaurant. » lui rappela Kent avec un sourire doux et légèrement embarrassé. « Et puis je vous ai invité à sortir. » lui rappela-t-il avec amusement.

Cependant, cela rappela la cause de cette catastrophe et Bruce perdit le léger sourire qui venait d'apparaitre sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit prêt à mettre fin à cette catastrophe.

« Ecoutez… » débuta-t-il.

« La fête foraine ! » le coupa Kent activement en lui saisissant la main et le trainant derrière lui. « Il y a une fête foraine juste à côté ! » lui dit-il avec entrain.

Bruce, face au regard d'enfant surexcité qu'affichait Kent, ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

« Je n'ai jamais… » débuta-t-il.

« Il y a une première fois à tout ! »

Sur ces mots, Kent l'entraîna avec lui vers l'endroit, racontant comment se déroulaient les fêtes foraines dans sa ville natale et la grande différence qu'il avait vu, arrivé à Metropolis. Il ne lâcha pas la main de Bruce de tout le chemin et, même si ce dernier ne dit pas un mot, il se sentit plus léger.

Arrivée à la fête foraine, Kent commença à lui montrer ses attractions favorites. Ils participèrent à un jeu de lancer de ballon, Bruce payant. Kent perdit lamentablement et Bruce s'en amusa, alors qu'il allait lui-même tenter sa chance, il vit Kent se tendre de nouveau.

 _Soyez honnête Maitre Bruce._

Il ne fut pas le seul apparemment. Le journaliste se tourna alors vers lui, une excuse prête à être dite.

« Je suis… »

« Chaque année Alfred m'oblige à avoir un rendez-vous. Un vrai, pas un que la presse people va adorer. » le coupa Bruce, le journaliste tenta de l'interrompre mais Bruce lui fit signe de se taire. « C'est son cadeau d'anniversaire. Un rendez-vous avec une personne que j'apprécie réellement, avec qui je pense avoir une chance pour une relation sérieuse. »

Bruce leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux illisibles de Kent.

« J'ai toujours charmé Lois, mais je vous ai toujours trouvé plus attirant, plus…. » continua-t-il face au silence de l'homme. « Je vous ai proposé ce marché car je savais que vous refuseriez. Parce que vous avez des sentiments pour Lane mais je me suis dit que peut-être me connaitre vous ferez changer d'avis. » avoua-t-il autant à Kent qu'à Alfred qui laissa échapper un ''Oh'' de surprise. « Il est évident que ce rendez-vous ne vous intéresse pas, que je ne… »

Bruce ne réussit pas à finir. Il savait que son attirance pour Clark était profonde. Il s'était amusé de l'audace de l'homme, de sa fouge et de sa jalousie en séduisant Lane. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup Kent. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

 _Bruce…_

 _Maître Bruce peut être…_

Il secoua la tête, n'écoutant pas ce qu'Alfred avait à dire.

« Merci d'avoir accepté le caprice d'un enfant riche. » fut ce sur quoi il termina avant de relever les yeux vers Kent qui semblait en colère, une expression pure, brute, vraie. « Je suis désolé. J'allais le dire plus tôt, comme pour le restaurant. Vous n'auriez pas dû payer pour ça. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous forcer plus. Je vous accorderai l'interview, vous n'aurez qu'à contacter mon assistante. Lane a son numéro. »

Kent le regarda un instant avant de secouer la tête et de partir. Il disparut assez rapidement dans la mer de monde qui peuplait la foire.

 _Je suis désolé._

Bruce resta un instant à regarder l'espace vide qu'avait laissé Kent et il se détourna, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 _Père, puisque vous êtes là, pourriez-vous en profiter pour…_

 _Damian veut l'épée._

Bruce écarquilla les yeux faces à l'annonce avant d'afficher un sourire amusé. Il se dirigea alors vers le stand de tir à la carabine que Kent lui avait montré auparavant et duquel il avait eu plusieurs commentaires. Il patienta un peu, une famille et un couple jouant déjà.

 _Je suis navré Maître Bruce que cette soirée ce soit aussi mal passée._

« Vous m'aviez prévenu Alfred. » lui chuchota-t-il en réponse. « Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce que ça fasse aussi mal. » lui avoua-t-il.

 _Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez réellement écouté ma demande cette fois-ci._

 _On a fait des recherches sur lui pour savoir ce que tu pouvais lui reprocher. Nous n'avions rien trouvé mais on s'était dit que tu avais peut-être vu quelques choses d'étrange._

 _Il n'était pas assez bien pour vous père._

Étrangement, se furent les paroles de Damian qui lui redonnèrent le sourire. Finalement, il se plaça face au stand, paya sa participation et se mit en place.

« Vous auriez plus de chance si vous laissiez votre ami tirez. » lui fit remarquer le forain, lui rappelant que Kent venait de le laisser tomber.

Bruce lui lança un regard supérieur et dégomma toutes les figurines avant de se redresser et de lever un sourcil.

« Vous disiez ? »

Il entendit des applaudissements dans son dos et se retourna pour voir plusieurs enfants le regarder avec admiration. Cela lui rendit son sourire et il se tourne vers le forain pour recevoir son prix. L'épée en poche, il fit de nouveau demi-tour pour tomber sur Kent.

« Et moi qui pensais que vous n'aviez jamais été dans une fête foraine. » lui fit remarquer ce dernier, un sourire et l'air déterminé.

« En quoi cela m'empêche-t-il d'être bon au tir ? » s'enquit-il surpris.

 _Yes !_

Bruce ne peut se retenir de sourire face aux cris communs de Jason, Tim et Dick. Étrangement, Kent aborda le même sourire amusé. Il lui tendit alors la main et, sans dire quoi que ce soit, lui prit l'épée puis le bras et le tira à sa suite. Bruce n'opposa pas de résistance, trop surpris par le fait que l'homme soit revenu. Ils montèrent alors dans la grande roue.

« Ça c'est une expérience que je n'ai jamais eu. » avoua Bruce alors qu'il observait le sol s'éloigner petit à petit.

Lorsqu'il se retourna Kent le fixait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il remit alors ses lunettes en place et se massa la nuque.

« Je dois dire que vous aviez raison. » débuta-t-il au bous de quelques secondes. « Je ne voulais pas de ce rendez-vous. J'aime Lois et je vous trouvais superficiel, peu intéressant. Je pouvais voir votre beauté, vous êtes un des hommes les plus beaux qu'il met été donné de rencontrer, mais je n'avais aucune envie de vous connaitre. » avoua Clark avec un sourire navré.

Bruce ne put cacher un léger sourire triste. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le journaliste lui fit signe de se taire.

« J'ai découvert que j'avais tort. »

 _Yes !_

Bruce ne sourit pas à cet élan de joie de Dick, mais Kent si. Il cligna deux fois des yeux et le sourire disparut, le journaliste tourna la tête vers le sol.

« Vous êtes différent de celui auquel je m'attendais. » continua Kent avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire tendre. « Alors pour de vrai, sans contrepartie, j'aimerais vous inviter à sortir. »

Bruce le dévisagea un moment avant de secouer la tête et de reculer sur son siège. Kent l'observa faire en écarquillant les yeux.

« Monsieur Kent, j'apprécie vraiment mais… » commença-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête, la tournant vers l'extérieur.

 _Bruce !_

 _Maître Bruce !_

Bruce ne tint pas compte des réprimandes qu'il entendit, observant avec agacement le paysage défiler lentement. Ils arrivaient seulement au sommet. Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant comment expliquer son rejet au journaliste. Il entendit un soupire amusé et tourna la tête pour regarder son rendez-vous.

« Typique. » soupira-t-il, un sourire triste aux lèvres. « Je me fais rejeter par la seule personne qui se soit intéressé à moi. »

Bruce ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur la tête baissée de Kent.

« C'est justement pour cela que je refuse. » avoua-t-il.

Kent leva la tête si rapidement que Bruce ne put que cligner des yeux se demandant comment il pouvait avoir fait.

« Rien de ce que je vous ai dit aujourd'hui n'a pu vous faire changer d'avis à ce point. Il est évident que vous acceptez car vous… »

« Vous aimez vos enfants et Alfred. Vous êtes plus intelligent que vous ne le laissez paraître. Vous êtes gentil, drôle, déterminé, têtu et,…. » le coupa Kent en le fixant dans les yeux, il s'interrompit un moment avant de se pencher vers lui pour poser une de ses mains sur son genou droit. « … étrangement, fragile. » finit-il dans un murmure.

Bruce se recula, collant son dos à la carcasse de la cabine. Il plissa des yeux, légèrement en colère.

 _Il a du courage._

 _Ou il est simplement stupide._

 _Maître Bruce, vous devriez reconsidérer._

 _Père n'est pas fragile !_

« Je ne… » commença-t-il à nier mais Kent se mis à genou devant lui, posant sa deuxième main sur l'une des siennes.

« Vous avez promis d'être honnête avec moi. » lui rappela-t-il. « Et j'ai vu votre regard lorsque je suis revenu dans le parc et, par la suite, au restaurant, puis lorsque vous m'avez dit de partir. » continua-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Bruce ne répondit rien, observant simplement le journaliste se redresser légèrement avant de lui sourire tendrement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ou faire.

« Je ne suis pas parti parce que vous m'avez tout révélé, à vrai dire j'aurais voulu rester pour vous contredire, vous dire à quel point j'avais apprécié passer du temps avec vous, vous dire que j'avais vu qui vous êtes et que j'avais vraiment aimé cette personne. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? » s'enquit alors Bruce.

Il vit l'homme se mordre la lèvre avant de lui faire un sourire contrit.

« Si vous ne souhaitez pas me dire la vérité, ne me dites rien. » le prévint le millionnaire avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Je devais partir. Comme lorsque j'étais au parc et comme au restaurant. J'ai bien vu que vous ne m'avez pas cru mais je… »

« Vous ne vouliez pas me laissez sans explication. » observa Bruce, avec un léger sourire.

« Non. » avoua Kent avant de serrer la main qu'il avait toujours sur son genou. « Vous avez été honnête avec moi et je veux l'être avec vous. C'est quelque chose que je fais souvent. »

« Disparaître sans raison ? » s'enquit Bruce amusé.

« Oui. Et si vous acceptez que l'on continue de se voir, c'est quelque chose qui se répétera. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec vous, c'est moi. »

« Je vois. »

« Alors, est-ce que vous m'accordez une autre chance ? » s'enquit le journaliste, abordant un regard de chien battu.

 _Dites oui, Bruce._

 _Je ne l'aime toujours pas !_

 _Accorde-lui le bénéfice du doute._

« D'accords. » lui sourit-il et étonnamment, Kent se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Bruce fut trop surpris pour répondre, mais se reprit au bous de quelques secondes. Cependant, Kent se recula d'un coup et se repositionna l'observant avec effroi.

 _Rapide le journaliste !_

 _Comment ose-t-il vous toucher, Père !_

« Monsieur Kent ? » s'enquit Bruce, légèrement inquiet face au regard de l'homme.

« Clark, vous… vous pouvez m'appeler Clark. » rétorqua ce dernier avant de se mordre la lèvre et de tourner la tête vers l'extérieur.

Ils allaient bientôt arriver à la fin du circuit.

« Appelez-moi Bruce, Clark. » compléta le millionnaire avec un léger sourire en direction de l'homme qui déglutit et rougit avant de se relever avec précipitation, trébuchant mais se stabilisant rapidement.

Bruce laissa échapper un rire avant que leur cabine se mette à l'arrêt et qu'ils se dirigent vers la sortie. Kent le laissa passer en premier et le rejoignit assez rapidement. Ce baiser impromptu semblait le perturber grandement. Kent sembla se débattre avec l'épée en plastique avant de finalement tourner la tête vers lui et de rougir de nouveau. Il se rapprocha timidement de lui et lui tendit la main. Bruce s'en saisit avec amusement alors que Clark imitait une écrevisse bien rouge. Il commença alors à marcher entraînant le millionnaire avec lui.

Ils participèrent à plusieurs attractions gagnant différents prix tous choisis pour et par les garçons. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie lorsque Clark se stoppa net et se tourna vers lui un sourire contrit sur le visage.

« Combien de temps vais-je attendre ? » s'enquit Bruce avant que le journaliste ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Vingt minutes ? » hasarda Clark en jouant avec ses lunettes.

« Je vais aller m'asseoir là-bas. » lui indiqua-t-il.

« Merci. » murmura le journaliste avant de partir en courant dans la direction opposée.

Bruce s'installa avec tous les prix gagnés et observa la population de Métropolis quitter peu à peu la foire.

 _Il se fait tard Maître Bruce, vous auriez pu rentrer._

« Je peux bien attendre quelques minutes. » murmura Bruce en réponse.

 _Je suis heureux que cela se passe aussi bien._

 _Au final, il est très gentil._

 _Je ne le trouve toujours pas assez bien pour vous, père._

 _Arrête avec ça Damian ! Il est bien, et il parle de lui cette fois._

Le débat continua un moment et permit à Bruce de passer le temps. Il sentit finalement une main se poser sur son épaule et il se tourna pour tomber sur Clark. Il observa sa montre et sourit à l'homme.

« Trois minutes d'avances ! »

Clark lui fit un grand sourire avant de commencer à récupérer les prix, les entassant de telles sortes à pouvoir les porter d'une seule main et saisit celle de Bruce de son autre.

« Je suis navré. Je… J'ai fait au plus vite. »

Bruce observa le journaliste. Au moins, il ne mentait pas.

« Quelle est la suite du programme ? » s'enquit-il alors que Clark le guidait de nouveau vers la sortie de la foire.

« Je vous ramène à votre hôtel.

« Déjà ? » se surprit Bruce, avant de rire légèrement. « Quel est votre endroit préféré à Metropolis ? » s'enquit-il en se tournant vers Clark.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un moment avant de lui sourire et de le tirer dans une autre direction. Il ne dit pas où ils se dirigeaient mais engagea la conversation sur sa famille et Smallville. Bruce l'écouta silencieusement, posant parfois quelques questions mais Clark semblait heureux de partager son enfance avec lui. Ils arrivèrent alors devant le bâtiment du Daily Planet.

« Je savais que vous appréciez votre travail mais de là à ce que ce soit votre lieu préféré. »

Clark ne fit que rire à la remarque avant de le tirer à l'intérieur, utilisant ses clés et son passe. Dans l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton du dernier niveau.

« J'avais peur en arrivant à Métropolis de ne plus voir les étoiles. A Smallville, le ciel est toujours très visible, des milliers de lumière dans le ciel. Ici, le ciel est toujours lumineux, mais opaque, comme si rien ne le peuplait. C'est une des choses qui me font le plus regretter Smallville. » expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

Bruce commença à comprendre de quoi il retournait lorsqu'ils sortirent sur le toit du bâtiment. Kent déposa tous leurs prix sur le sol et le traîna vers le rebord du bâtiment. La vue était magnifique. Métropolis flamboyait, la vue était très différente de celle qu'il avait l'habitude de voire à Gotham. Cette dernière était noire, toujours trop noire, même si incroyablement belle. Il se tourna alors vers Clark qui l'observait déjà.

« Je parie qu'il n'y a pas de vu pareil à Smallville. »

« Non. » souffla l'homme alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu de Bruce, il tourna alors son regard vers la ville. « C'est une des choses qui me font aimer Métropolis. Qui la rende si belle. »

« Gotham est comme ça aussi. » murmura-t-il et le journaliste se tourna vers lui.

Clark lui sourit et Bruce tourna de nouveau son regard vers la ville, observant les gens s'amuser dans la rue, les lumières éclairants les routes et les rues. Les reflets sur les bâtiments, une terre étoilée.

Il sentit la main de Clark s'échapper de la sienne avant que son bras ne passe autour de sa taille. Bruce le laissa faire. Appréciant la chaleur que l'autre lui offrait, le vent étant assez froid aussi haut. Il laissa sa tête se poser sur son épaule. Tous deux restèrent ainsi un petit moment, observant le spectacle face à eux.

 _Vous devriez rentrer Maitre Bruce. Vous allez attraper froid, vous n'êtes pas assez couvert._

Bruce sentit Clark se tendre contre lui. Il tourna la tête vers l'homme sans se détacher de son épaule. Ce dernier le fixait intensément.

« Rentrons. » lui murmura-t-il.

Bruce acquiesça et se détacha de lui. Clark le guida vers la cage d'escalier avant de se détacher de lui pour ramasser les prix. Bruce en récupéra quelques-uns et reçut une moue boudeuse de Kent qui lui saisit cependant la main et le tira à l'intérieur. Bruce insista pour qu'il reste un peu, redoutant le moment où il allait devoir faire face à ses fils et Alfred, et Kent les conduisit vers son bureau. Il offrit sa chaise à Bruce et en emprunta une autre pour s'asseoir. Clark lui sortit la recette de tarte aux pommes de sa mère, qu'il avait effectivement sur son bureau et la lui donna.

« Comme ça vous pourrez constater qu'elle est meilleure ! » lui affirma-t-il.

 _Hors de question que j'utilise cette recette !_

Bruce ne put se retenir de rire de l'outrage de Alfred et du regard déterminé de Clark. Ce dernier sembla s'en vexer mais finalement son regard se fit plus doux. Il se rapprocha alors lentement de lui et alors que ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes, il se recula violemment. Bruce cligna des yeux exactement deux fois avant de sentir la colère monter en lui.

 _Hum… Au moins, il sait se retenir !_

 _Ce n'est pas censé être positif Damian !_

« Bien, quel est le problème ? » s'enquit-il avec un certain calme.

Clark écarquilla les yeux avant de passer sa main sur sa nuque et de se mordre la lèvre. L'homme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se racler la gorge.

« Vous êtes un oméga. » murmura-t-il doucement et précautionneusement, avant de lever le regard sur Bruce qui sentit tout son sang quitter son visage avant de revenir en force.

« Est-ce un problème ? » continua-t-il d'une voix froide.

Kent l'observa bouche bée avant de secouer la tête en niant farouchement.

« Non ! Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas…. Non ! » lui rétorqua-t-il apparemment surpris par la remarque. « C'est juste que cela m'a étonné. Je… »

« Étonné ? » s'enquit Bruce les yeux ronds.

 _Il lit jamais la presse ou quoi ?_

 _Un comble pour un journaliste, vraiment._

 _Jason ! Tim !_

« Je… Je sais qu'il y a des rumeurs sur votre caste. Mais personnellement je pensais que vous étiez un alpha. » avoua-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre. « Lois pariait sur béta. » continua-t-il avec un sourire mal-à-l'aise.

Bruce ne répondit rien. Il déglutit avant de baisser les yeux sur la main de Kent toujours dans la sienne.

« Vous ne voulez pas… » débuta-t-il.

« Si ! » le coupa Clark. « Je ne suis pas habitué. Aucun oméga ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment l'alpha qu'on peut rechercher. » dit-il en se désignant. « Et lorsque je vous ai embrassé, j'ai ressenti le … le début du lien… et ça m'a surpris. »

Bruce acquiesça comprenant alors. Cependant, Kent ne sembla pas l'avoir vu car il continua :

« Ça ne change rien pour moi. Vraiment. Mais, je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne, je ne veux pas aller trop vite ou être trop…. »

« Ce n'est pas si différent. » le coupa Bruce avec un léger sourire. « C'est vrai que le lien peut être étrange. Généralement, il me calme. » lui avoua-t-il.

« Vous êtes déjà… » commença Clark tâtonnant. « Vous avez déjà eu un alpha ? »

« Je suis déjà sorti avec, oui. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu. » expliqua Bruce avant de lire la confusion sur le visage du journaliste. « Le lien que l'on tisse par un baiser est court et temporaire. Cela ne tisse pas effectivement de lien entre un oméga et un alpha. Cela permet simplement de constater la comptabilité des deux partis. Il en faut beaucoup plus pour qu'un vrai lien s'établisse. Et encore plus pour détruire un tel lien. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je… on nous explique toujours ces histoires de liens mais je ne pensais pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait être si…. » Clark le fixait totalement abasourdit et Bruce se pencha alors vers lui.

Sa surprise au contacte précédant l'avait rendu totalement incapable de sentir quoi que ce soit. Cependant, Clark semblait avoir senti quelque chose de très profond et, soit ce premier lien était juste surprenant, soit ils étaient très compatibles. Bruce s'avança d'avantage, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de Clark qui laissa tomber son regard sur ses dernières avant de combler les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Bruce ferma lentement les yeux, sentant le calme l'envahir lentement, puis, ses pensées se firent plus claires. Il pencha légèrement la tête, approfondissant le baiser lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur du lien commencer à se tisser dans son cœur, elle se répandit alors dans son torse et dans tout son corps.

Il sentit la main de Clark se placer sur sa nuque et son autre entourer sa taille, le tirant vers lui et l'installant sur ses genoux. Bruce le laissa faire et passa ces mains dans les cheveux de ce dernier, submergé par la force du lien qu'un simple baiser créait entre eux. Alors que le journaliste collait son torse contre le sien, Bruce ne put se retenir de pousser un léger soupire et l'homme en profita pour envahir sa bouche. Le contacte seul lui fit avoir un frisson qui parcourut tout son corps et il sentit ce dernier commencer à s'enflammer. Le journaliste semblait être dans le même état. Le collant à lui, caressant sa nuque et son dos, descendant jusqu'à ses reins et remontant rapidement comme pour s'empêcher de descendre plus bas.

Clark se détacha alors de lui et lentement plaça sa bouche contre son cou, embrassant sa mâchoire et léchant jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il embrassa alors. Avant de remonter sur son cou qu'il mordilla légèrement. Bruce sentit la chaleur du lien s'intensifier et, alors que le journaliste continuait de jouer avec sa jugulaire, il sentit une chaleur bien connue prendre place dans son abdomen. Il se recula rapidement, mais le journaliste suivit le mouvement et sa prise sur sa taille l'empêcha de quitter ses genoux.

Cependant, Clark leva la tête, étonné que Bruce lui ait retiré son cou. Il cligna des yeux avant de commencer à renifler et de lancer un regard interloqué à Bruce. Il le souleva rapidement et le reposa sur l'autre chaise avant de s'éloigner de plusieurs pas.

« Je suis désolé. » commença-t-il apparemment apeuré et déboussolé. « Je ne pensais pas qu'on était allé… »

« Nous ne le sommes pas. » le coupa Bruce, car il était évident que l'alpha n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. « Nous sommes cependant très compatible et cela en est le résultat. »

« Donc vous n'êtes pas réellement en chaleur. » s'enquit-il en se rapprochant légèrement, reniflant de temps en temps.

Bruce le laissa faire avec un léger sourire amusé, sentant la sensation diminuer lentement face au manque de contact avec l'alpha.

« Non. Mes vraies chaleurs ne sont pas avant plusieurs semaines. » lui apprit-il. « Et bien que ce baiser m'ait fait réagir, il aurait fallu aller plus loin pour qu'elles ne se déclenchent, réellement. »

Cela sembla le soulager car il termina de se rapprocher rapidement et se réinstalla face à lui. Il lui tendit la main et Bruce s'en saisit, le lien établi était toujours un peu présent et le calme l'envahit de nouveau au contact. Il vit Clark observer leurs mains liées avec surprise puis il se tourna vers lui avant de lui sourire.

« Il est vrai que c'est apaisant. »

Bruce rit légèrement à la remarque avant de se lever.

« Je vais rentrer. » annonça-t-il.

Clark se leva à son tour et acquiesça.

« Je vous raccompagne. »

 _Nous n'en attendions pas moi d'un gentleman._

 _S'il était un vrai gentleman, il n'aurait pas tripoté père ainsi !_

 _Damian !_

Ayant récupéré tous les cadeaux pour les enfants de Bruce, tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel de ce dernier. Arrivé devant la porte, Bruce se tourna vers Clark et récupéra les prix de la foire, lâchant la main du journaliste.

« Je suis ravi que vous m'ayez forcé la main. » débuta Clark. « Combien de temps restez-vous à Métropolis. »

Bruce observa Clark le regarder avec espoir. Cependant, il se devait de retourner à Gotham.

« Nous ne repartons que dans deux jours. » entendit-il Alfred dire dans son dos.

Il se retourna surpris pour tomber sur ses quatre garçons et Alfred. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se taper la tête contre le mur. Damian fusillait Clark du regard alors que Jason lui envoyait un sourire goguenard. Dick se rapprocha de lui et récupéra les prix qu'il tenait avant de les transporter à l'intérieur de la chambre. Tim se plaça à ses côtés et lui sourit.

« Monsieur Pennyworth je suppose. Ravi de vous rencontrer. » déclara Clark qui s'avança vers le Majordome en tendant la main.

Alfred leva un sourcil avant d'accepter.

« De même, Monsieur Kent. »

Clark observa les garçons et Alfred un moment avant de se reconcentrer sur Bruce qui les dévisageait tentant de leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient les laisser seul. Cependant, aucun ne bougea.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous attendre à l'intérieur ? » leur suggéra-t-il, aucun ne s'exécuta.

Bruce secoua la tête et se concentra sur Clark qui observait ses enfants amusé. Il se rapprocha de l'homme et lui prit la main avant de le tirer jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Clark sembla comprendre l'intention de Bruce car il fit un signe de main à la famille Wayne.

« J'ai été ravi. » leur dit-il avant de suivre Bruce.

Dans l'ascenseur, Clark serra la main de Bruce et le tira vers lui.

« Aurez-vous du temps à m'accorder avant votre départ ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je vous dois une interview. » se rappela Bruce.

« Non. » contredit Clark en posant son front contre le sien. « Je pensais plus à un autre rendez-vous. »

Bruce hocha de la tête et il sentit Clark se pencher pour embrasser sa joue. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors et Clark sortit.

« Disons demain, à six heures ? »

« Parfait. » accepta Bruce alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« A demain Bruce. »

« Au revoir. »

En remontant, Bruce tomba sur ses quatre fils et Alfred qui passèrent plus d'une heure à le débriefer. Finalement, les garçons s'endormirent sur le canapé laissant Bruce et Alfred face à face.

« Comprenez-vous enfin ? » s'enquit le plus âgé.

Bruce resta silencieux un moment avant de défaire sa cravate et de la tendre à l'homme.

« Et que faire de ça ? Cela ne durera pas. Il ne voudra pas de ça. »

« Soyez honnête. » lui rétorqua l'homme.

« Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger. »

« Vous protégez votre identité dans ce but, Sir. »

Bruce serra les dents et dévisagea Alfred qui restait impassible bien qu'il puisse déceler un léger soulèvement de lèvres.

« Ce n'étais qu'un premier rendez-vous, Sir. Je ne vous demande pas de tout lui révéler tout de suite, mais il vous faudra y penser si votre relation évolue. Bien sûr, j'espère que vous ne ferez pas exprès de faire fuir ce jeune homme. »

« Evidement. » concéda Bruce.

Alors qu'il se couchait, il repensa à sa soirée. Clark avait ses propres secrets. Peut-être que cela fonctionnerait, peut-être que non. Il se souvenait de sa relation avec Rachel. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait se rattacha à une personne comme il l'avait été avec elle, mais peut-être pourrait-il avec Clark. Il allait suivre les conseils d'Alfred. Il s'endormit, préparant les pires scénarios que cette relation pourrait créer et comment les éviter ou les régler.

FIN

* * *

 _Voilà, bon pour être honnête ce n'est pas forcement la fin. Il y a censé avoir une autre partie mais je ne sais pas si je vais l'écrire._

 _N'hésitez_ _pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._


End file.
